Ships That Pass In The Night
by Vicky Ocean
Summary: Talon Karrde and Shada D'ukal are not people who like entanglements, but they do enjoy each other's company on occasion. Karrde/Shada.
1. One Night on Satyatwena Part 1

A/N- Well, this is a new story for me. It's not connected to the series _Scenes from a Pecular Affair_. I will be adding a couple more stories to that in the future, but I need a break before I dive into the Yuuzhan Vong period.

I hope you enjoy this. It may prove to be quite long.

* * *

Ships that pass in the night, and speak each other in passing,  
Only a signal shown and a distant voice in the darkness;  
So on the ocean of life we pass and speak one another,  
Only a look and a voice, then darkness again and a silence.

_Tales of a Wayside Inn, Pt. III, __The Theologian's Tale: Elizabeth__, sec. IV-_ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

_Setting: Six months after The Last Command by Timothy Zahn_

* * *

**One Night on Satyatwena**

**Part 1**

Shada always insisted that Mazzic sit with his back to the wall if at all possible.

As was customary she was sitting with Mazzic in a booth along the back wall of the cantina with a good view of the entrance. They had come to this cantina near the spaceport on Satyatwena meet a contact. After his business had been concluded, Mazzic had been sucked into what was proving to be a marathon session of sabacc.

To be honest she was more than a little bored. Watching someone play sabacc wasn't nearly as interesting as playing yourself. Not a single being who could remotely be considered a threat or even particularly interesting had entered in quite some time until Talon Karrde and Mara Jade came in. She could see them scanning the patrons of the cantina as they stepped through the door. Karrde's eyes settled on her and he gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement. Shada leaned close to Mazzic and whispered into his ear, "Talon Karrde and Mara Jade just walked in."

Mazzic looked up from his cards as both Karrde and Jade approached their table. "Karrde, Mara, good to see you when we're not dodging Imps. What brings you to Satyatwena?"

"You know better than to ask something like that, Mazzic," Karrde told him with a sardonic smile. "Or will you tell me what brings you here as well?"

Mazzic grinned, "This and that."

"The same for us," Karrde said dryly, then he turned to Jade. "Mara, I don't believe you've met Shada D'ukal, Mazzic's- ah- companion."

"No, I haven't." She nodded in greeting, her green eyes scrutinizing Shada closely.

Shada returned her shrewd assessing look evenly. Then she smiled up at Karrde, "I'm surprised you remember me, Captain Karrde."

"I tend not to forget beautiful ladies who hold me at blaster point."

Mazzic cleared his throat, probably not wanting a reminder of being taken in by Thrawn's scheme. "Join us for a game? We could use some fresh blood."

"Not today I'm afraid. Perhaps another time. Good luck." Karrde nodded goodbye and he and Jade made their way to another booth along the side wall.

The game resumed and Shada kept her eyes open for trouble as they played. Almost every time her gaze drifted to Karrde and Jade's table his eyes met hers. Mazzic seemed to notice that too. "Looks like you've got an admirer."

Shada snorted. "Hardly. I imagine he doesn't really trust us after you nearly fell for Thrawn's ruse."

Mazzic shrugged, returning to his study of the cards in his hand. "That's fine. I don't trust him either."

* * *

Shada allowed Mazzic to kiss her. Even though she didn't kiss him back, he had a look of drunken triumph when he broke away.

"Mazzic, I'm your bodyguard not your lover," she told him her voice low and deadly. "If you ever do that again you will regret it. I promise you."

"Oh, c'mon, Shada," he said almost pouting. "Let's have a little fun."

"Do you want me to embarrass you in front of Karrde and Jade? You know I can."

He scowled, "You need to lighten up."

"You need to sober up. I'm not dealing with you like this." She stood and walked over to the bar leaving Mazzic alone in the booth.

She smiled at the bartender as he came up and she ordered a drink that was more pretty than alcoholic. She caught Ihbotson's eye. He'd been hanging out at a table near the door guarding their exit. He casually got up with his empty glass and walked up to the bar beside her to order another drink. "Stick to Mazzic," she told him quietly. He nodded and when he had a fresh drink he sauntered over to the table where Mazzic was gathering his winnings. Ihbotson was one of the more reliable men Mazzic kept around for muscle and was well versed in keeping his boss from getting into too much trouble.

A short time later, Mazzic with Ihbotson in tow had swaggered over to a table with a Twi'lik female and a human female both dressed even more scantily than Shada was and flirted shamelessly with both men. Mazzic kept casting looks in her direction as if seeing if their attention was making her jealous.

Shada flatly ignored him of course. Just once she'd like to get an employer that didn't try to drag her to bed. Honestly, Mazzic wasn't as bad as most. He only got a little handsy when he reached a certain stage of drunkenness and he'd never tried to kiss her before. She figured the elation of winning the game combined with his drunkeness and perhaps wanting to show off in front of Karrde made him try to take things further than he normally would.

She glanced over at Karrde's table where he and Jade were in a deep discussion with a Sullustan. She wondered if Jade had the same sorts of problems with employers as Shada did.

* * *

Karrde and Mara watched Mazzic and his associate leave with their arms around the Twi'lik and Human females.

"Well, that's certainly very interesting," Mara commented.

"Isn't it though?" Karrde looked over at Shada still seated at the bar and chatting blithely with one of the bartenders. "I understand she put one of Mazzic's men in a neural reconstruction facility for a month after he attempted to accost her."

"Did she now?" Mara looked impressed which generally wasn't easy. "You'd have thought Mazzic would have learned from that."

"Obviously not."

Mara drank down the rest of her drink. "Are you ready to head out?"

Karrde looked down at his empty glass then looked back at the bar. He couldn't help but be intrigued by the situation. "I think I'll stay for one more drink. You go ahead."

"Okay." Mara followed his gaze to the figure in red at the bar. She stood. "Just tell me one thing before I go."

Karrde looked up at her. "What's that?"

"Is there any planet in particular you'd like to be buried on?"

"Pardon?" Karrde asked as if he didn't get her meaning, but a smile twitched at his lips.

"She might not out right kill a coworker or her boss, but I doubt she has any such qualms about you."

"Mara, I'm shocked that you think I would give a lady any reason to get violent with me."

She shrugged. "It's your life. I'll be by the morgue in the morning to identify your body."

"Get out of here," Karrde waved her away with a grin.

* * *

"May I join you?"

Shada knew the deep rich voice coming from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Karrde standing there as she expected. She gave him a cool assessing look. "If you like," she told him keeping her tone bored and indifferent.

Karrde took that as an invitation and sat on the stool beside her. "It seems both our companions have abandoned us," he said conversationally.

"What do you want, Karrde?" she asked her voice cold. She didn't feel like playing games with him.

He gestured to her empty glass. "Merely to buy you a drink and have a few minutes of companionable conversation. Is that permissible?"

"You can buy me a drink, but I won't tell you anything about Mazzic or his organization." She wanted to curtail whatever he was angling for.

He gave her an amused smile. "I have no interest in Mazzic or his organization."

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Well, I won't tell you anything about me either."

His smile broadened. "That is a shame, but understandable. I'm not fond of discussing myself either."

"I'm sure."

Just then the bartender came back over. "What would you like to drink?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you're having."

"Whyrens?"

"That's fine."

The bartender brought back two generous glasses of Corellian whiskey and Karrde paid for the drinks along with a nice tip that no doubt accounted for the substantial portions.

Karrde held his glass up in a silent toast and she clinked her glass to his. She took a long sip, eyeing him while trying to discern anything from his pleasant faintly amused expression.

"Seriously, Karrde, what kind of game are you playing at?"

"I thought we said no personal questions."

"So we did," she conceded. She was curious about what he was after. He didn't seem interested in pumping her for information. Was he trying to pick her up then? "I suppose I'll just see how this plays out then. I should give you fair warning that I don't like to be trifled with."

His expression turned serious. "I have no desire to trifle with you."

"Good. I'd hate to have Mara Jade come by to pick up the pieces of you."

He smiled again at that, apparently greatly entertained by her threat.

"How do you find Satyatwena?" he asked politely.

"I haven't exactly seen anything other than the spaceport and various cantinas," she told him. That was pretty much all she ever saw with Mazzic.

"Would you like to walk along the waterfront? It's quite lovely at night."

She gave him a suspicious look and he returned her look evenly if not exactly guilelessly. He _was_ trying to pick her up she decided. There was a part of her that almost wanted to let him. She supposed Karrde was what was termed 'rakishly handsome' with his piercing blue eyes, his long silver shot black hair, and neatly trimmed goatee. He was rather taller than she was which as a tall woman she'd always found particularly attractive in a man. She thought it might be pleasant to be seduced by him.

If she was honest, there was also a part of her that wanted to teach Mazzic a lesson.

"Sure," she agreed drinking the last of her whiskey. She stood and he took the cloak from the back of her stool and settled it over her shoulders.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm.

"A gentleman. How novel." She slid her arm through his.

"Just because we're smugglers doesn't mean we have to be barbarians."

"You _are_ a rare breed then."

* * *

They strolled for a long time along the waterfront talking of inconsequential things. She found Karrde surprisingly good company and his wry commentary frequently made her laugh. There seemed to be some sort of festival going on at the far end. They wandered around for a bit perusing the wares displayed in the stalls, mainly local crafts and food.

At one stall she admired a pendant with an unusual looking native flower preserved in crystal. Before she could produce the credits from her pocket to purchase it, Karrde beat her to it.

"Karrde…" She truly didn't know what to say. She was torn between being insulted and charmed.

"Allow me to provide you with a small souvenir to remember seeing more than the spaceport and cantinas. Satyatwena is famous for it's flowers. You should see the High Garden Districts."

She decided to be charmed. "Thank you." She turned her back to him. "Will you put it on for me?"

He draped the necklace around her neck and connected the clasp. His fingers softly caressed her neck. It was the first time he'd touched her tonight.

Next they decided to go to one of the food stalls and try some the local delicacies. They settled on a bench overlooking the bay and away from most of the crowd. They ate and watched the distant lights of the spaceport and ships coming and going. As they finished off their wine she began to again wonder what he was about. This wasn't what she had expected at all.

She turned to him. "Aren't you going to try to seduce me?"

"Try?" he asked looking offended.

"So you think you would succeed?" she challenged him.

His smile was full of easy confidence. "Yes. I do."

"That's rather arrogant."

"Not at all. I'm merely confident in my abilities." His expression turned serious. "Do you want me to seduce you?"

Karrde had been a constant surprise to her all evening, turning over nearly every expectation she had. She suddenly realized she very much wanted to see what he had in store next, so she answered, "Yes."

TBC


	2. One Night on Satyatwena Part 2

**One Night on Satyatwena**

**Part 2**

Karrde didn't kiss her then and there on the bench. Instead, he stood and offered her his hand. She took it and rose to her feet. He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and they set off.

She had expected him to take her back to his ship, but she should have known by his reputation that he was much more discreet than that. He led her to a hotel perched on the edge of the bay and procured a room.

She felt more than a flutter of nervousness as she rode up the turbolift with him. It had been a very long time since she felt this way.

Karrde opened the door to the room and motioned for her to enter first. She glanced over her shoulder at him, but his expression gave nothing away. She wondered if he was as nervous as she was now. He certainly didn't appear so. Maybe this kind of assignation was something he did all the time. She stood awkwardly surveying the room as he turned on the lights. It was a nice room. Not extravagant, but certainly not low rent either.

"I asked them to send up a bottle of wine."

She nodded and walked to the floor length windows which proved to be doors leading out to a small balcony with a couple of chairs. She opened the doors and went out onto the balcony. There was an impressive view of the bay. She leaned on the railing watching the lights coming and going from the spaceport as she tried to get her nervousness under control. It wasn't like she hadn't done this sort of thing occasionally before. But those times had been hurried couplings that left her no time to think. Karrde was giving her way too much time to think and wonder why he was treating this more like a date than just sex. Not that as a Mistryl she'd ever been on a date, but she assumed this is what it was like. She wasn't sure if she preferred the slow build or the quick screw. She supposed she would have an answer in the morning.

She turned as he stepped out on the balcony carrying two glasses and a bottle. A bottle of very expensive sparkling wine. This one night certainly wasn't coming cheap for him. She didn't know if she should be flattered or not. Maybe he thought he was buying her. He leaned back against the rail and studied her as she took a sip of her wine.

"We don't have to do this, you know," he said quietly, his expression serious again.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is, but only if you want it too." She was struck by how genuinely he meant that. Others might have mouthed the words, but not actually meant it. No recriminations. He would just walk away if she wished it. Such a display of honor made her want him more.

"I haven't changed my mind," she told him suddenly sure of herself. "It's just that this isn't something I do everyday. Honestly, I'm a little nervous."

He nodded and set his glass down on the top of the rail, moving closer to her. "May I kiss you?'

That he would be so polite as to inquire made her huff a startled laugh and a smile quirked up the corners of his lips as well.

"Yes," she whispered so quietly she could barely hear herself.

He plucked the glass from her hands and set it next to his. When he turned to face her she could see the desire burning in his pale blue eyes. His hand was gentle as he caressed her cheek. His other hand reached out and slid beneath her cloak to settle on her hip. He pulled her flush against him. Her hands clasped the warm leather of his jacket as he tilted her head back and lowered his mouth to hers. There was nothing tentative in the kiss and she liked that.

* * *

Shada was awoken from a light doze by the sound of the balcony door opening. In the near darkness, she could see Karrde out there collecting his jacket and her cloak that had been discarded before they came inside. He started to come back in, but seemed to change his mind and sat down on one of the chairs out there. She watched as he riffled through the pockets of his jacket for a moment before pulling out a cigarra. He lit the cigarra and refilled his wine glass, leaning back in the chair and staring off into the night.

The man still mystified her, even after- well, the best sex she'd ever had in her life. She could now truly understand what the word 'sated' meant and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to move from this bed again.

He was a very skilled lover. She could certainly give him credit for that. She'd asked him to seduce her and he had- slowly and exquisitely. Shada had ended up surrendering herself to his control unable to do anything other than revel in the pleasure. Only now that her brain was working again could she marvel at the control he had over himself. Most of the other men she'd had sex with had been unable or merely didn't care to control themselves. Karrde had almost seemed to take more enjoyment out of manipulating her body than his own release. It was puzzling.

Mazzic seemed to think Karrde cold and calculating. This experience with him didn't exactly contradict that assessment. He had wanted to make her lose control but he held himself apart, unwilling to be drawn in himself.

She gazed him sitting bare-chested even in the chill of the night, calmly sipping his wine and smoking his cigarra. She didn't expect or particularly want him to cuddle her in the aftermath but his complete detachment irritated her. Suddenly her blissful lethargy was gone. She had never been able to resist a challenge. She wanted to know what it would take for him to lose that careful control.

She got up from the bed and he glanced back at her when he noticed the movement. He quickly looked away when he saw she was still naked, though not before she saw the flare of desire on his face. She smiled to herself as she fished his shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head.

She walked out onto the balcony.

"Will you join me for a glass of wine?" he asked reaching for the bottle. "We got rather distracted earlier." He was certainly the master of understatement.

She accepted a glass and leaned back against the rail, enjoying the cool breeze coming in from off the water. She watched his eyes focus on her long bare legs. He seemed to catch himself ogling her and he looked up to her face. So polite. A laugh bubbled from her lips.

"What?" he asked.

"You."

"Me? I amuse you?"

"Oh, yes." She pushed off from the railing and sat down in his lap. He set his cigarra aside so he could lay a warm hand on her bare thigh. She reached out and ran her hands through his long thick hair, still damp from his previous exertions. She leaned down and almost met his lips with hers before she pulled back. "May I kiss you?"

He laughed. "You think I would say 'no' to you?"

"I'm just checking. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

He laughed, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "You, my dear Shada, may take advantage of me anytime you wish."

"I so glad you said that."

* * *

Cracking open his eyes, Karrde saw the long slender finger with red enamailed nail tracing patterns on his chest.

"You're looking very satisfied with yourself," he observed, taking in her slyly pleased smile.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I think you have a right to be." He paused, considering her. He had been surprised by her aggressive seduction considering how nervous she had been the first time. "Did you get what you were after?"

She studied him. "I think so."

"Good. You were very determined." She certainly had been. He had rarely surrendered himself so completely to the heat of passion. Shada hadn't really left him with much of a choice. Strangely, he wasn't as disconcerted at giving up control as he though he might have been. He felt oddly safe with her. After all, she was someone as used to being in control of herself as he was and she had let herself go with him earlier. He supposed it was only fair that he do the same. It was something he wouldn't mind exploring further with her. "It's a pity my schedule doesn't permit me to while away several days with you." He reached out and stroked that lustrous dark hair of hers.

"We're leaving in the morning as well."

"Well, there's still some time yet until morning." His hand tighten in her hair, his other grasping her hip shifting her up on top of him. She slid up his body, meeting his mouth with equal passion. He really did enjoy her eager, responsive kisses.

* * *

When morning came they shared a leisurely breakfast in bed. There was no suggestion that there be further assignations planned. That suited her just fine. She had no interest in a lover and she suspected neither did he. She was content with this one night.

When their time was at an end, Karrde escorted her to the landing pit where the _Distant Rainbow_ was berthed. One of the crew darted up the ramp when they entered, to alert Mazzic no doubt. Karrde walked her to the edge of the ramp. He took her hand and kissed it, bowing formally. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I've rarely had a better time."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Karrde. I enjoyed myself as well."

"Have a safe journey." He threw a quick salute to Mazzic who was now standing at the top of the ramp and walked out of the landing pit.

Shada walked up into the ship. Mazzic looked hungover and bedraggled in yesterday's clothes. "What the hell was that about?" he demanded pointing in the direction Karrde had disappeared in.

"Karrde was kind enough to escort me back to the ship," she replied calmly.

"You were with him all night?" He seemed shocked by that.

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with him?"

Shada's expression hardened and her tone was frosty, "I don't really think that's any of my employer's business, Mazzic."

He gritted his teeth. "You're right." He took a deep breath. "And I guess I should apologize for my behavior last night. It won't happen again."

"Thank you, Mazzic," Shada accepted his apology and she would be holding him to it. "Did you have a pleasant evening?"

A satisfied grin lit up his face at the memory. "Oh, yeah." He quickly schooled his expression. "And was your evening- ah- pleasant?"

"Very." She smiled and turned to go to her quarters.

"Shada?" he called and she stopped turning back to him. "Do I need to be worried you'll be leaving my group?"

"No. I never mix business with pleasure."

He nodded satisfied with her response. "We're leaving in 30."

* * *

"Well, are all your parts still attached?" Mara gave Karrde a cursory once over as he walked up the ramp of the _Wild Karrde._

"They are indeed."

"I take it you managed to enjoy yourself?"

He merely looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Oh I forgot. You're a gentleman," she said mockingly. "You don't kiss and tell. That's fine I don't want the details. I just want to know if Mazzic's going to be gunning for you now."

"That's unlikely. Mazzic knows how these things are." He sincerely doubted Mazzic would hold a grudge about this provided Karrde kept his mouth shut and didn't make Mazzic look like a cuckold.

"Well good." Mara studied him through narrowed green eyes. "Were you just trying to provoke Mazzic?"

"Mazzic had nothing to do with it. I've admired Shada for some time and a suitable opportunity presented itself." He shrugged. That was mostly true. Shada had piqued his interest on Trogan and more so at the meeting on Hijarna. Although he may have gotten the smallest pleasure of having something Mazzic wanted but couldn't have.

Mara shook her head. "You're a strange one, Karrde."

TBC


	3. One Night on Rhinnal

**One Night on Rhinnal**

* * *

_4 Months Later_

Shada draped a shimmering brocade shawl she'd bought earlier in the day around her bare shoulders. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror. She felt certain no one would recognize her as Mazzic's 'companion'. Her wine colored velvet dress was positively conservative compared to what she normally wore in Mazzic's company. She'd left her hair down combed out in soft dark waves instead of up in zenji needles and she only wore subtle cosmetics. The firefacet gems in the necklace she was to deliver glittered brightly around her neck.

She went down to the hotel bar where she was to meet her contact. She was glad they were meeting here so she didn't have to go outdoors. She hated slogging through the snow in evening wear. The bar was crowded. It seemed she wasn't the only one who didn't want to venture out into the frozen Rhinnalian night. She threaded her way through the crowd to the bar, luckily finding a vacant seat. She ordered a glass of Sullustan wine as she waited. She politely deflected several offers of companionship until finally she caught sight of her contact.

He came up to her, his eyes going unsubtly to the firefacets at her neck. He offered to buy her a drink and they sat together a while making small talk maintaining the illusion that he was picking her up so they could go up to his hotel room and make the exchange without drawing attention to themselves.

After a sufficient time had passed and she had made certain no one had them under surveillance, Shada walked with her contact toward the exit. On their way he recognized someone and approached a group of several men to speak to them. There was something a little familiar about the stance the one whose back was to her and she was instantly on guard. The man in question turned as they walked up to the group and she felt a wave of conflicting emotions cascade through her as she recognized Talon Karrde. She hadn't seen him since the night they'd spent together.

There was only the merest quirk of his lips to suggest that he recognized her. Introductions were made and she had a tremendously hard time not rolling her eyes when Karrde was introduced as Jhustin Tyme. He thought himself entirely too clever for his own good.

Karrde bowed politely over her hand when she was presented to him. "A pleasure to meet you, Sleena."

"Likewise," she replied. She wanted to snatch her hand out of his grasp but she forced herself to stay relaxed and allowed him to press a light kiss to it.

The men talked for a while and Shada affected boredom, while surreptitiously studying Karrde. He had made small alterations to his appearance to fit the role of the respectable businessman she had discerned he was playing. He had grown his goatee into a full beard though still kept neatly trimmed. His hair was slicked back and tied in a queue. He wore conservative but well cut formal clothes. To the untrained eye she doubted he'd even be recognized as the infamous smuggler chief.

After a few minutes, she and her contact took their leave and returned to his hotel room. She exchanged the jewels she was wearing for the cash credits. Then they waited around in his room, playing cards for about an hour in case they might have been watched.

When she exited the turbo lift on her floor she caught sight of the shadow of someone lurking in one of the adjacent halls. She slipped through the door of the service corridor and came out behind the lurker who proved to be Talon Karrde as she suspected. She move silently behind him and had a vibroblade at his throat before he knew it. "What do you want, Karrde?"

"My dear Shada, have I done something to make you cross with me?" his voice as calm and amused as it ever was.

"Yes. Why are you here?" She pressed the blade closer to his neck.

"On this planet or outside your room?"

"Both."

"Surely Mazzic has taught you that information is never free. Perhaps you have something to exchange for it?"

She couldn't believe the man was bargaining with her when she had a blade to his throat. What gall. "Alright, Karrde. How about I don't slit your throat if you tell me what I want to know?" She nicked his skin a fraction to show she was serious.

"It's not exactly a fair bargain, but I do so enjoy life. I am on the planet to negotiate a contract with the gentlemen you saw me with earlier. I assure you it has nothing to do with whatever it is you're here to do."

She was willing to believe it had been a coincidence that they were on the planet at the same time. The textile firms on Rhinnal often made side contracts with smugglers to avoid some of the more stringent tariffs. "And why were you waiting for me?"

"My business has concluded and I thought if you were similarly free you might consent to have a late supper with me."

"Supper?"

"Well, I had hoped the evening would extend past supper," he amended. "We enjoyed each other's company on Satyatwena, perhaps we might do so again. But I would be content with only sharing a meal."

"How did you know I wouldn't already be engaged for the evening? After all I did leave with another man."

"You're not his type. The man you were with is not completely unknown to me. My sources tell me he prefers his bedmates much younger and more helpless than you are, my dear."

Shada made a disgusted sound in her throat. She hated the kinds of people she was forced to associate with working for Mazzic.

She withdrew the vibroblade and released Karrde, slipping the blade back into the sheath concealed beneath her long sleeve.

"Is that a 'yes'?" He turned around to face her, his expression amused as he pulled out a handkerchief and held it to the cut on his neck.

"I shouldn't be seen out with you after I left with my contact."

He nodded in understanding. "Perhaps we could dine in my room then?"

"I'd prefer my room."

He shrugged. "As you like."

She opened her room and he followed her in. Karrde was close behind her and pulled the shawl from her shoulders. She turned, not stepping back, so close to him she could feel the heat from his body in the slightly chilly room.

His hand reached up and gently traced the area of her neck where the necklace had been. "You're missing something."

"Am I?" she said noncommittally and took a step back. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a moment." She took her shawl from him and walked toward the sleeping area. She hung her shawl in the closet and safely stowed the credits. When she returned Karrde was lounging in a chair perusing the room service display looking for all the world as if it was his room and she the guest. He certainly knew how to fill a space when he wanted to.

She had brought back with her a first aid kit from her bag. When he saw it in her hand he tilted her head back without her asking.

"Aren't you going to say you're sorry?" he asked as she cleaned the small cut from the vibroblade.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sorry," she told him, placing a small bacta patch on the cut. "You needed to learn a lesson about who you should toy with."

His hands went to her hips, his thumbs stroking the plush velvet. "I'm not sure I've learned it yet." She let him to pull her down on his lap. "Perhaps you can instruct me further."

"Perhaps." She felt that same flutter of nervous excitement in her chest she'd felt before with him.

His slid his hands up caressing her back until they made their way into her loose hair. He pulled her head down to his, their lips a breath away. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

By the time the food came they had made it to the bed but were restraining themselves to touches and kisses, enjoying the anticipation of the acts yet to come. Karrde had managed to divest her of her dress and had shed his own tunic and shirt. Shada had unbound his hair as soon as she could. She much preferred his hair unrestrained. When the door rang, Karrde passed her his shirt to put on and went to answer the door and paid for their meal.

Once she sat down to eat, Shada realized she was famished. The food was rather good and the wine Karrde picked out was excellent. During their meal, she was reminded that Karrde was very good company. He seemed to be able to converse on any topic in the galaxy, but carefully didn't mention what they were both onworld for. He was respectful, charming, and made her laugh. And she knew she felt entirely too comfortable with him than was good for her.

* * *

Shada couldn't seem to stop herself from yawning in the turbolift. Though that was probably to be expected, she didn't get much sleep last night. She smiled to herself as she remembered the night. It had started off much the same as before with Karrde trying to make her lose control while holding back himself. She was on to his ways now and managed to shift things into more of a mutual loss of control. Once they'd gotten past that, they'd spent the night losing themselves in each other in as many ways as they could until morning.

When she reached the lobby, she stopped by the hotel restaurant to grab a large cup of caf for the ride to the spaceport. She paused near the entrance of the hotel, setting her caf down on the table and her valise on the floor. She pulled the fur trimmed hood of her heavy coat up over her head before fishing her gloves out of her pocket to put on. Just then a man stepped up beside her pulling his own gloves on. She knew without looking at him who it was.

She turned and glared at Karrde.

He just smirked at her. "Why it's Sleena, isn't it?" he asked calling her by the name she had used as cover. "We met last night."

"Yes, of course," she replied politely. "How are you, Mr. Tyme?"

"Tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

She looked away from him thankful her deep hood hid her flush. "That's a shame."

"Not really," he said, his voice was low and husky, the way it had been in her ear last night.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," she said picking up her things. "I'm on my way to the spaceport."

"As am I, perhaps we could share a taxi?"

She looked back at him wondering what he was about. They'd said their goodbyes in her room. She hadn't expected to see him again here, but decided to play along.

"Sure."

He went to the valet droid to request a taxi and then they stood together inside the transparasteel doors waiting for it. She saw him keep gazing longingly at the cup of caf she was drinking. She couldn't help but noticing that he looked as tired as she felt. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

When the cab came he took her valise from her put them both their bags in the back before sliding in beside her. Once seated she decided to take pity on him and passed the caf to him. "You can have the rest. You look like you need it. You worked very hard last night."

He gave her a grin that was decidedly wicked, but he said very politely, "Thank you. You're most kind."

They were mostly silent on the trip to the spaceport until he spoke. "I have a ship. I can drop you somewhere if you like."

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have a ticket for a stateroom on the transport." She knew Mazzic would have pittens if she actually allowed Karrde to drop her at the base. Besides, she suspected it would be dangerous to spend any more time in Karrde's company. Especially with several days in hyperspace alone together.

"Of course." He didn't seem perturbed by her refusal. He got out at the transit terminal with her instead of going on to the landing area. He carried her bag and walked her to her gate.

He bowed politely over her hand. "Thank you for the pleasure of your company. I greatly enjoyed our time together." With a quick deft motion he flipped her hand and pressed his lips to the silver of skin exposed between her glove and sleeve.

She couldn't stop the shiver that went through her and she said, "I had a very good time as well. Thank you for your assistance." She took her bag from him.

"Have a pleasant journey," he told her. "Perhaps we'll meet again," he seemed to add almost as an afterthought.

Was he really suggesting that they do this again? She hadn't expected there would be more than that first night, but this opportunity had presented itself. If another opportunity arose, she'd be tempted to take it even though she knew she probably shouldn't. Karrde was after all something of a rival of her employer's, not to mention Mistryl rules against such ongoing liaisons, but she couldn't stop herself from telling him, "Maybe."

Karrde nodded seemingly satisfied with her answer. He stood there watching her until she disappeared through the gate to her transport.

* * *

Mara was waiting for Karrde when he descended the ramp of the ship. "How'd it go?"

"Without a hitch," he told her. "Shipments start next month."

"Good." They started walking toward the main building. "_Sudden Demise_ ran into a little trouble with pirates, but it was nothing they couldn't handle." She gave him a sidelong glance and asked far too casually, "So did you run into Mazzic?"

"No," he replied, wondering why she was asking, but not allowing his surprise to show. "Did you hear he was on Rhinnal?"

"So Shada was on her own then? Convenient."

"Hmph." He couldn't help but inquiring, "How did you know?"

"I can't miss the sense of satisfaction rolling off of you. It's a different flavor than the conclusion of a good deal or when you've had sex with someone else."

Karrde was glad it wasn't obvious except to a Force user, but still… "I liked you better before you became a Jedi."

"I'm not a Jedi," Mara growled. She looked over at him again studying him intently. "What I can't figure out is whether it's the infringing on Mazzic's territory part that's so appealing to you or if there's something else that's special about Shada?"

"I suppose it's just that we're very compatible in the bedroom and neither of us desire further entanglements. If an assignation is convenient, why not enjoy ourselves. If not…" he shrugged eloquently.

"Do you think she'll tell Mazzic she spent the night with you?"

"I don't see where it's any of his business. Or yours for that matter."

"His bodyguard is sleeping with his competitor," Mara pointed out. "I'd be a little concerned if I was him."

"Very little sleep occurs I assure you." He grinned at her, then unable to resist needling her, "So have you run into Skywalker lately?"

"Oh, go to hell, Karrde," she stomped off leaving him there grinning.

TBC

* * *

This may be the last update for a couple of weeks. I'll be going to DragonCon next week and may not have a chance to finish the next part befor I leave.


	4. One Sunrise on Dur Sabon

_A/N- I've finally recovered from DragonCon, so back to the grindstone. Also, if you ever have the chance to see Timothy Zahn, Michael Stackpole, and/or Aaron Allston go see them. They are all wonderful, gracious, and entertaining gentlemen. Their panels at the con just reitterated why they are my favorite Star Wars authors. _

* * *

**5 Months Later**

* * *

**One Sunrise on Dur Sabon**

Shada waited by the door of the hotel room she'd spent the last few hours in with Karrde. She watched him slip his jacket on then adjust his holster to make sure his blaster was clear of his jacket.

"It's not necessary for you to always walk me back to the ship," she told him. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know you can," he replied mildly. "But perhaps I prefer to have you by my side to handle any trouble as I walk to my ship."

Shada snorted. "You're not exactly helpless, Karrde."

"Then it must be because I enjoy your company." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Shada shook her head and took the offered arm. "You think you're so smooth, don't you?"

Karrde just gave her that arrogant smirk of his and led her out the room. It was near dawn as they made their way from the hotel to the spaceport. When they reached the _Distant Rainbow_'s landing pad, Karrde bowed formally over her hand. "Thank you for a lovely evening, my dear." His courtliness always made her feel vaguely uncomfortable. She didn't understand why, because she certainly didn't feel uncomfortable when they were tangled intimately together as they had been earlier in the night. "Have a safe journey." He gave her fingers a squeeze.

"You too." She pulled her hand away and walked onto the landing pad. She knew he would stand there at the edge and watch her until she had safely made it to the ship. Shada never could quite decide whether to be insulted or appreciative of his courtesy.

Strangely the ramp of the _Distant Rainbow_ was already lowered when she approached. She reached for a zenji needle in her hair.

"It's just me," Mazzic called out and as she got closer she saw him sitting on the ramp.

"Are you waiting up for me?" she asked, with more than a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Nah, couldn't sleep." He tried to sound casual, but she could see the haunted look on his face when she got to the edge of the ramp. She knew he suffered from nightmares. When she first started working for him she had heard him screaming and she thought someone was attacking him, but she had only found him alone tangled up in the sheets of his bed in the throws of a nightmare. She wondered what gave a man like Mazzic nightmares. "Sit with me a little while?"

She sat down beside him on the ramp beside him pulling her wrap closer around her bare arms. There was quite a breeze coming off the ocean and the water off the landing pad's platform roiled noisily underneath. She'd be glad when they left. She didn't like water worlds, so much ocean with so little land made her feel oddly nervous.

"Did the good Captain Karrde satisfy you well this evening?"

"Mazzic," she said warningly, pinning him with a glare.

"Sorry. It's just so funny to think of Karrde having that kind of itch to scratch like the rest of us mere mortals."

"Do you mind?" Shada asked. She and Mazzic had formed something of a friendship now that he had stopped trying to get in her pants every chance he got. She'd found he wasn't a bad sort as far as smugglers went. She sometimes wondered if he had stopped pursuing her because he'd learned the lesson she had intended to teach him when she had left with Karrde on Satyatwena or if he saw her as somehow belonging to Karrde now. "I mean me occasionally spending the night with Karrde."

"Well, I can't say my pride wasn't stung you picked him over me, but you're right- mixing business in pleasure is too messy." He sighed and glanced over at her. "And, honestly, I'd have gotten bored with you as soon as I'd had you. You're too good of a bodyguard to waste like that. As long as you don't make me look like a fool, I don't care." He sighed again and focused his gaze back on the sun rising over the dark water, his voice oddly wistful, "Trust me, Shada, life is too short. Take your pleasure when you can find it."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Mazzic laughed, his mood shifting away from seriousness. "Though I got to say this whole affair has been incredibly entertaining so far. Karrde's audacious, I'll give him that, picking up the woman that's supposed to be my mistress. Who knew he was interested in women or, hell, anything other than smuggling and information?" He nudged her with his elbow and lowered his voice conspiratorially, "So is he like- kinky?"

"Oh shut up, Mazzic." Shada stood abruptly and kicked him in his side, not hard but enough to display her displeasure.

He rolled easily with her kick still laughing. "I can't help but wonder. There must be a reason he's so secretive about his liaisons."

"It's called discretion," she said tartly. "Not something you'd know anything about."

He grabbed her hand and was suddenly serious again, "Be careful, Shada. Karrde's got a peculiar sense of honor, but you're not one of his people. He'll try to use you if he needs to or sees a way to profit from you."

Karrde was honorable and very protective of his people, but she didn't think that he would use her like that. However, Karrde was known to be ruthless and she was aware that he could be playing a long game and trying to lull her into a false sense of security.

"It's just sex," she told Mazzic.

"And if you're smart you'll keep it that way." He squeezed her hand.

"Come back inside." She pulled him to his feet. "I don't want to have to worry about you getting murdered while I sleep."

TBC


	5. One Dead Smuggler

_5 months later_

* * *

**One Dead Smuggler**

"Oh, kriff," Mazzic said softly.

Shada went to him at the comm station, peering over his shoulder at the screen. "What is it?"

"Billey's dead. I can't believe it. I'm going to miss that crusty old bastard."

Shada found herself a little surprised at the emotion in his voice. She had met Billey once since she started working with Mazzic; his chief lieutenant, Dravis, handled most of the operations for the organization. She hadn't notice any particular closeness between Mazzic and Billey, but she knew Mazzic had once worked for the old smuggler before he started his own group. "I'm sorry, Mazzic."

"Me too," he sighed scrubbing his face with his hand. "Dravis is going to have a memorial for him on the _Errant Venture_. Neutral territory I guess." He keyed up the screen with their upcoming runs. "We'll need to shuffle our schedule a bit, but I owe it to Billey to pay my respects."

"You got your start with him didn't you?"

"Almost every decent smuggler that isn't mixed up with the Hutts got their start with Billey. He hated Hutts." He glanced over at her, smirking slightly, "Even your pal, Karrde, worked with Billey, before he fell in with Car'das. He and Billey remained pretty tight even then. I kept thinking he'd absorb Billey's group after his big buildup ten years ago, but he never did."

* * *

Shada put on her most sedate dress for the memorial, long and black with shear sleeves and hood to cover her hair. When she met Mazzic at the ramp she saw that he was dressed fairly conservatively as well, trading his normal crimson cape for black. They and several of the _Distant Rainbow_'s crew made their way to the banqueting room Booster Terrik had set up for the memorial.

They greeted Dravis and some of his associates as they came in and offered their condolences. Booster welcomed them as well and directed them to the bar and buffet. Karrde and Mara Jade were standing nearby. Shada could feel Jade's eyes scrutinizing her as she approached. Shada returned her look evenly, giving nothing away. She surmised from that look that Jade knew about the liaisons Shada had with Karrde. She wondered if there was something going on between Karrde and Jade that she wasn't aware of. She'd heard rumors that they were involved but she had discounted that as the gossip that comes from members of the opposite sex working closely together.

But if the rumors were true then she had no desire to get in the middle of that.

After Karrde and Mazzic shook hands, Shada extended hers as well. "I'd like to offer my condolences, Karrde. I understand you were once quite close to Billey."

Rather than shaking her hand he held it between both his larger ones for a long moment. "Thank you, Shada. You're very kind."

She gave a nod of greeting to Jade before Mazzic led her away to the bar.

* * *

The gathering had degenerated into raucousness. Mara Jade had already gone leaving Karrde sitting with Samuel Tomas Gillespee along the sidelines. The other members of Karrde's organization were spread throughout the group of smugglers. She wouldn't put it past Karrde to have deliberately scattered his people strategically throughout the gathering rather than sitting together as a group as many of the organizations did.

The memorial had started out soberly enough. Dravis, Karrde, Booster, and several of the other smugglers offered eulogies. Then it had been a general free for all as people shared their remembrances of Billey. The stories shared had been fascinating at first, but now they had descended into drunken tall tales, each more outrageous and lewd than the next no longer focusing on Billey.

Shada wished she could follow Jade's example and leave.

"Have another drink, Shada. And relax," Mazzic told her.

"I don't want another drink."

"Then stop radiating disapproval. Trust me this is exactly the kind of send off Billey would have wanted."

Shada hadn't known Billey well enough to know whether that was true or not, but she supposed smugglers weren't the most respectful bunch.

The party finally began to break up and head to various tapcafes to continue. "You don't have to join me for this, Shada," Mazzic told her as they headed for the door. That usually meant he was going to look for some female companionship and would like her to gracefully excuse herself.

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you by yourself in this crowd."

Booster, who was behind them, lay a large hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay, Shada. Everyone's under my personal protection."

She shook his hand off and turned to face Booster, the large smuggler towering over her. "Then if anything happens to Mazzic, I'll personally have your head."

"Don't think she won't either," Mazzic said almost gleefully. Of course he was drunk otherwise he'd realize that Shada taking out Booster would have been caused by his death or severe injury.

She stepped off to the side. "Have fun then," she told Mazzic. "And don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, mother."

A little disappointed she watched as Karrde left with the rest of them, but she supposed this wasn't the most opportune time for a tryst. At least she wouldn't have to watch over Mazzic as he found whatever debauchery was to be had on the _Venture_.

Before she made it to the turbolifts to head back to the ship, she ran into one of the drunken smugglers who had apparently gotten separated from his group. He tried to proposition her and she disabled him after he attempted to paw at her. He would awake with a headache that would have little to do with drink.

To her great surprise when she got to the turbolifts, Karrde was leaning casually against the wall with his hands in the pockets tailored black jacket. "What took you so long?" he asked straightening up.

"I had to teach someone a lesson about where they shouldn't put their hands."

"Ah." An amused smile touched his lips. "Do I need to worry about learning such a lesson?"

"I don't like being a forgone conclusion, Karrde."

Some of the amusement left his expression. "I would never presume such a thing, but if you are free and if you are amenable, I'd very much like it if you spent the evening with me."

She gave him a long assessing look, wondering why he hadn't gone with the rest of them. "Won't you be missed?"

He shrugged. "It's well known that I don't engage in such drunkenness that is sure to occur. Booster will just mock me in my absence for not being Corellian and thus not being properly able to hold my liquor. My organization is well represented there by serious drinkers anyway."

"Where are you from?" It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Karrde smiled again. "Is that a personal question?"

"No, of course not," she said quickly. "I was just wondering aloud."

The smile grew broader. "I see. So will you join me?" She hesitated and he added, "I keep quarters on the _Venture_."

She hadn't wanted to risk being seen on his ship. That would surely start all manner of talk that could prove embarrassing to everyone involved. "Then yes, I'd like that."

* * *

Shada followed Karrde in to his quarters. They were immediately greeted by a pair of large quadrapeds with viscous looking teeth and stubby little tails that wagged in delight as Karrde scratched behind their ear.

"These must be the famous vornskrs," Shada said holding out her hands for them to smell.

"Yes. Sturm and Drang." He turned his attention back to the vornskrs, saying sternly, "This is Shada. She's a friend." They sniffed at her again, making that strange cackle/purr sound as she followed Karrde's example scratched them behind their ears. The one on the right, Drang, darted a long tongue out and licked her hand. "Drang's a little more friendly than Sturm."

Sturm had apparently gotten all the attention he wanted and had wandered away to lay a large pillow in the corner that was apparently his bed and started gnawing on a large bone.

"May I offer you a drink?" Karrde said moving to a sideboard with a row of crystal decanters and bottles set up. "Brandy, perhaps?"

"Sure." Shada was always a little nervous at the start of their assignations. Maybe a brandy would take the edge off. She walked over to Karrde, Drang trailing behind her. "Thank you," she accepted the glass Karrde offered and took a sip. "

Drang nudged her leg with his head apparently dissatisfied he was no longer the focus of her attention. She reached down and petted him again and he gave a satisfied cackle/purr.

Karrde laughed. "Are you trying to steal my date, Drang?" The vornskr looked up at his master, who had put his hand in a jar. He pulled out several long pieces of some sort of dried meat. "Go to your bed." Drang slunk over to his bed opposite Sturm's and lay down. He then tossed both vornskrs their treats that they caught mid-air before settling back down.

"Now, where were we, my dear?" He moved close to Shada and she drank the rest of her brandy down before setting her glass aside. She looked up at him seeing the desire burn in his pale blue eyes.

"I think you were going to try to seduce me," she said lightly, feeling the flutter of anticipation in her chest.

"Try?" A smile tugged at his lips. "Oh, Shada. You are never easy." He said that as if it were the highest compliment he could give her and she imagined that was true. She knew Talon Karrde enjoyed a challenge. He reached out and lightly touched the sheer hood covering her head. "I like this. It makes you look mysterious."

"I was going for respectful mourning."

"You're very alluring in any case. May I kiss you?"

* * *

There was something different about Karrde that night. For once he didn't start out trying to control her while he held himself apart. There weren't the usual teasing games. He seemed to be seeking something other than disconnected pleasure- comfort, maybe. They were here for a memorial service after all. Even so, he was still a considerate lover and made sure she enjoyed herself while he sought whatever it was that he was looking for. Like everything else about Karrde his mood raised more questions than answers.

Afterwards, Karrde lay with this head on her breast, still breathing heavily. Her fingers tangled in his damp hair, the other hand stroking his sweaty back. His arm was heavy across her waist as he held her tightly.

"You're sad," she blurted out the realization without thinking. How strange to think this inscrutable man to be sad.

She felt his legs shift restlessly where they were tangled up with hers. "Yes," he said quietly. "It really is the end of an era. I thought Billey would out live us all. He was always a good friend to me, even after I left his group."

"You respect loyalty."

"I do. And Billey was always a straight dealer. Not that he wasn't normally working an angle, but he was always true to his word when he gave it."

Shada thought Karrde had drifted off to sleep, then he unexpectedly spoke again, "Billey killed himself."

"What?" she asked startled. She hadn't heard exactly what Billey had died of but she had assumed it was old age or some related disease.

"He killed himself," he repeated, his voice low and a little rough. "He was diagnosed with a degenerative neurological disease. Bacta wouldn't have done any good. Extensive cybernetic brain implants might have helped, but Billey always had an aversion to cybernetics. So he shot himself before he degenerated too far."

"I had no idea." Such suicides weren't unfamiliar on her homeplanet of Emberlene where medical care was expensive and hard to come by. Those stricken with severe illnesses and injuries frequently killed themselves to spare their family the burden of their care or themselves a life of hopeless suffering. Her own father had been one such individual.

"Please don't broadcast it," Karrde told her. "Dravis didn't want anyone to know. He wants everyone to remember Billey as he was not as he died."

"Of course not."

She felt him take a deep breath and release it slowly. "I keep wondering if it were me would I make the same choice. Or would I take the chance that the brain implants might work and give me a few extra years."

She had often wondered the same thing over the years following her father's death. Would she have been able to take her own life after losing her leg like her father or hold out hope to that she would be able to recover enough to eventually pull her weight again in the family? "I don't think we can ever truly know what we would do unless we were in such a situation," she told him.

"You're right I suppose."

* * *

Shada was instantly awake when the outer door of Karrde's quarter's opened. She automatically reached for the zenji needles on the nightstand and rolled out of the bed to her feet.

"It's just Chin," Karrde said his voice gruff with sleep as he rolled over onto his back. "He's taking Sturm and Drang for their morning walk and breakfast."

She listened intently and could indeed hear Chin talking to the 'littles'. She tried to remember if she'd left any clothing in the common room, but she didn't think so. When she heard the door shut again she relaxed and looked over at the chrono. "I should go before Mazzic wakes up."

Karrde waved a dismissive hand. "He's probably just gone to bed. You've a little time yet." Shada had to concede that was probably true. "Come, let me give you a reason to linger a while longer."

* * *

"You'll forgive me if I don't walk you to the ship? It wouldn't do to be seen together in this crowd," Karrde said from where he was lounging in bed watching her get dressed.

"I agree." Shada leaned against the dresser crossing her arms across her chest. "Can I ask you something slightly personal, Karrde?"

"Slightly personal?" He looked intrigued. "Depends on what it is."

"Are you involved with Mara Jade?"

"Mara?" he looked surprised she asked. "No. For one I don't get involved with my employees like that." His lips twitched into a smirk. "And for another I believe Mara's romantic interests lie with someone else, not that she'll do anything about it. Why do you ask?"

"I had heard rumors and I-" Shada cleared her throat, a little uncomfortable about openly discussing the thing between them. "I like the simplicity of the sex between us. I have no interest in being dragged into some sort of triangle or any kind of entanglement really."

"A wise policy, my dear. One I adhere to myself. I will never promise you anything but no entanglements of any kind."

She nodded, relieved. "I'm glad we're on the same screen."

She walked over to him when he held out his hand to her. "Thank you for your company last night." He placed his normal courtly kiss on her hand.

"Goodbye, Karrde."

TBC


	6. One Afternoon on Sceyshel

One Afternoon on Sceyshel

6 months later

* * *

Shada came upon what looked like a pet store and decided to duck inside for a bit to escape the oppressive heat outside. The shop was filled with all manner of potential pets, colorful avians, exotic aquatic species, small primates, and a large variety of canine and feline species. She wandered around the shop for a while before her attention was caught by a small, sleek black feline with bright amber eyes. A Corellian Spumakas the label said. She reached her hand into the cage. the spumakas tentatively smelled her hand before rubbing it's face on her hand.

She heard the door of the shop open and close. Moments later soft footsteps crept behind her almost inaudibly. Shada lifted her hand to a zenji needle as if she was adjusting it, appearing as if her attention was solely on the animal in the cage before her.

"I come in peace," a familiar deep voice said.

She dropped her hand and turned around, "Karrde, this is a surprise."

"A very pleasant one." He bowed over her hand and she couldn't help but smile at his courtliness.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?"

"No, but it never hurts to practice such skills, especially against a pro. How did I do?"

"Not bad."

"Such high praise. Thinking of a pet?" he asked gesturing to the store around them.

"No, just killing time. Mazzic is… otherwise engaged for the afternoon." There were some pursuits Mazzic preferred not to have his female bodyguard present for.

"Ah. Perhaps you'd like to join me for lunch then?"

"I'd like that." She started to move away from the cage, but the spukamas she had been petting snagged her dress with a claw.

"Looks like someone's chosen you," Karrde observed. "Would you like to have her?"

Shada laughed, "Oh, Karrde, what would I possibly do with a spukamas?"

Karrde held out his hand for the small black feline to smell. "People normally keep them as pets, you know." The spumakas apparently liked his smell and rubbed her head on his hand.

"I basically live on ships."

"Sturm and Drang always travel with me. Besides, as I understand it, in the early spacefaring days Corellian freighters carried a spukamas to keep the vermin away, especially when they were carrying food stuffs. They were considered a ship's luck."

"Karrde," she protested, but at the same time remembering longing as a young girl to have a pet to care for. They could barely feed themselves much less a pet. "You're not helping." She reached out and stroked the spumakas's silky black fur. "You can do what you want. You're the boss. I'm not."

"Well, perhaps one day you'll be in charge too and you can have as many pets as you like."

"Perhaps." Maybe one day she would be one of the Eleven Elders and be able to effect real change in the Mistryl and on Emberlene.

"Shall we?" She took Karrde's offered arm and he led her from the shop.

The second they stepped through the door, she felt like she was hit in the face by the hot humid air. It almost made breathing hard. She wore a local sarong style dress of light breathable fabric but it didn't seem to help in this intense steamy heat. She was glad she had opted for open native sandals as well. She didn't think she could have stood any more of an enclosed shoe.

Karrde on the other hand wore his normal tall spacer boots, his tailored tan pants tucked in the top. He had at least put on a loose white shirt of similar fabric to her dress and it clung damply to the muscles of his chest and back. He had also pulled his long hair up high in queque off his neck. It was an oddly attractive look on him. The stark white fabric contrasted nicely with his tanned skin.

"What?" he asked catching her attention on him.

"I just can't figure out how you look so unaffected by the this blasted heat."

"It is oppressive, isn't it?" He steered her into the door of a small restaurant, the air inside blissfully cool. "My crew was having a debate earlier if this was worse than Tatooine."

"What did they decide?" she asked as they were seated at a small table.

"It seemed to be a draw. Some preferred the dry heat, some the humidity."

"I think I prefer Tattooine, dreadful place that it is. I hate feeling this sticky." She pulled at the damp fabric clinging to her chest.

"We could go for a swim after lunch if you have time."

"I don't have suit with me."

He got that devilsh twinkle in his eye. "Even better."

"And I suppose a purveyor of information such as yourself knows the perfect private spot."

"But of course."

* * *

Karrde didn't seem to want to loose himself in her body for comfort this time. He wanted to drive her mad with his teasing and then laughed at her frustration until she flipped them over and rode him until she got what she wanted from him. Afterwards, Shada flopped beside him on the blanket and gave a contented sigh. He gave another deep laugh, trying to catch his breath at the same time. "Oh, Shada, you are always a delight."

She supposed she should have been a little irritated at the way he always seemed to be amused by her, but she really couldn't work up the energy for a scathing retort at that moment. She just lay there on the blanket on the sand feeling wonderfully relaxed.

* * *

Karrde felt perfectly content laying on the blanket on the beach of the secluded lagoon.

"Ugh. I hate this heat," he heard Shada complain after a while and sat up beside him. "I'm going back in the water."

"Alright," Karrde replied not bothering to open his eyes as he continued to lie there relaxed and drinking in the sun.

After a few minutes, when he still didn't hear any water splashing, he opened his eyes looking about. He couldn't see Shada in the water or on the beach. He frantically scanned the area until he saw her climbing a nearby rocky outcropping that hung over the lagoon.

"Shada, what are you doing?" he shouted, trying to control the alarm in his voice.

She leavered herself up the last few feet and sat on the top legs dangling over the edge. "Diving. Come on up. It's not a difficult climb."

Easy for her to say. "That's okay." Then he couldn't help adding, "Be careful."

He watched her stand and go to the edge of the overhang peering down into the water. Then she backed up as far as she could go before she took off at a run diving off the edge. Karrde forced himself to watch despite feeling like his heart was caught in his throat as Shada's lithe body arched gracefully in the air and plunged into the water. She was beautiful. He could only release the breath he'd been holding when she surfaced in the water, slicking her hair back from her face.

Karrde waded into the water and swam out into the deeper water where Shada was floating on her back.

"That was fun." Shada grinned at him as he approached looking as lighthearted as he'd ever seen her. "You should do it."

"I'll take your word for it." He looked upat the rock overhang and it seemed even higher from here. "Adrenaline junkie."

"And you're not? The fearless Talon Karrde?"

"Jumping from great heights is not my idea of a good time."

She laughed. "Have I discovered your weakness at last? Heights?"

"Falling."

She laughed again and held a hand out of the water to him. "Come with me. I won't let you fall."

"Until the end."

"That's the fun part."

"For you maybe."

"What kind of spacer are you?" she continued to tease. "Afraid of heights?"

"The kind that prefers to have a sturdy ship around him." He had no problem in airspeeders or ships. Although he did get a little nervous when flying with an unknown pilot, but that was more about wanting to be in control.

"You're no fun."

"That's not what you said earlier," he pointed out with a smug grin.

She splashed water at him before swimming away toward the shore and proceeded to climb the rocks again. Karrde swam a little away from her target area and she dove gracefully into the water again.

He began to get a little alarmed when she didn't immediately surface. He felt something around his ankle and was barely able to take a quick breath before she pulled him under. They both surfaced a few minutes later, Shada was laughing her eyes dancing with delight and he saw a glimpse of the playful, carefree girl he suspected she'd never had the chance to be. Seeing her like that shot a bolt of desire through him and he pulled her to him covering her mouth with his. She responded to his kiss eagerly.

* * *

Karrde tied her sarong at the back of her neck. He ghosted a hand over the slightly pink skin of her shoulders. "You got a little bit of a sunburn."

She shrugged and turned to face him. "I don't care." She smiled brilliantly at him. "I had fun today. Thank you, Karrde." She stood on her toes and caught his mouth in a kiss.

His hands cupped the back of her head, carefully avoiding the zenji needles holding her wet hair twisted up. "I'm glad you had fun," he said when their mouths parted. "But are you saying you normally don't have fun with me?"

She gave him a playful swat to the chest. "I wouldn't keep going off with you if I didn't, but it was fun to just…" She shrugged as if she couldn't think of the right word.

"Play?" he supplied.

She shrugged again looking a little embarrassed. "I suppose. Anyway it was a nice break." She threaded her arm through his. "We should get back town. Mazzic should be done soon."

Karrde felt the tension creep back onto her body as they walked back up the beach to the airspeeder. There was a part of him that wished he could provide her with a lot more opportunities to let go and play. But he knew it was dangerous to indulge those thoughts.


	7. One Chipper Boss

Four Months Later

* * *

**One Chipper Boss**

Mara followed Karrde into his office and settled into one of the chairs across from his desk. She studied him as they waited for Aves to join them. To all outside appearances, Karrde appeared as his normal genial, if somewhat distant self. Karrde was rarely foul tempered and when he was it was well warranted. Mara had found that a refreshing change from most of her previous employers.

But just below the his calm surface she could sense something more underneath, almost imperceptible. He was attempting to mentally keep his emotions locked down, but leaking around the edges were feelings of intense satisfaction.

Mara leaned back in her chair watching him shuffle through the datacards on his desk, his expression having less of a sardonic edge than usual. She debated for a moment whether to call him out on it, but she couldn't resist. Besides, he never stopped himself from needling her about Skywalker. "How's Shada doing?"

Karrde looked up scowling. "Stop doing that."

"I can't help it," she replied, not even bothering to hide her smirk.

"Then stop bringing it up."

"You're such-"

"Hey," Aves said entering the office slightly winded as if he had been rushing from the other side of the compound. "Sorry. I'm late."

"That's quite alright. Your timing is perfect," Karrde told him throwing Mara a dark look.

Aves glanced between Karrde and Mara, before he sat on the chair next to her, snagging a spare datapad from the desk in front of him. Apparently, he had decided it was none of his business.

The meeting progressed onward and they hammered out the shipping assignments and schedules for the next couple of months.

* * *

"Hey, Mara, you got a second?" Aves asked as they exited Karrde's office together. The door slid closed behind them as they headed down the hall.

"Sure. What's going on?"

Aves looked around making sure they were alone and then he asked quietly, "Does the boss have a… lady friend?"

Mara didn't reply immediately as she considered how much to reveal. The she said, "I suppose you could say that. Why do ask?"

"He just seems particularly, I don't know... chipper after this last run."

"You noticed too?" Though she didn't know if 'chipper' was the word she'd use for it.

"Yeah and this isn't the first time either. I just thought it was odd."

"Odd? How?" she wondered. Aves had been with the organization a lot longer than she had and probably knew Karrde's sexual habits better than she did. She hadn't really noticed Karrde having any strange proclivities in that area. Unless, you counted having an affair with a very deadly woman who was his competitor's bodyguard. That wasn't very smart for a man of Karrde's reputed intellect.

"Yeah. I mean he's never been a monk or anything, but I've never known him to sleep with a woman more than once or maybe twice. This seems pretty regular."

"Huh." That was odd. He had been with Shada at least six times that she was aware of. Perhaps there was more to this than she thought.

"So, do you know who he's been seeing?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you who it is."

Aves held up his hands in protest. "Oh, I don't care who she is. I just want to know if she's trustworthy."

About as trustworthy as a competitor's bodyguard who was also a Mistryl Shadow Guard could be. But Mara had never sensed any deceit or intent to harm Karrde from Shada D'ukal, only lust and affection.

"I think so."

"Well, good," Aves smiled. "Good for him."

"I don't think it's serious, Aves."

"Probably not, knowing Karrde, but still it's nice to know he's still human after all."

Mara was all too aware that no matter how good of a judge of character, Karrde was still human and sometimes quite capable of misplacing his trust. She just hoped this little affair didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

TBC


	8. One Night Slightly Interrupted

4 Months Later

* * *

**One Night Slightly Interrupted**

Somehow the beeping of a comlink penetrated the fog of arousal and lust surrounding the inhabitants of the room, causing Karrde to pause in his task and Shada to growl in frustration, "Not now!"

Shada heard Karrde chuckle from his position between her legs. He reached up and disentangled her clenched hands from his hair. His goatee tickled the sensitive flesh of her thigh as he pressed an apologetic kiss there. "I'm sorry, my dear." Then he sat up and reached for the comlink insistently beeping on the nightstand.

Shada settled more comfortably in bed, pulling the sheet up over herself and adjusting the pillow beneath her head. She watched him as he grabbed his robe and headed to the sitting room to answer the call. "You tell whoever it is that it better be a matter of galactic importance. Or they'll have me to deal with."

Karrde laughed as the door slid closed behind him. Shada lay there patiently for a few minutes but it seemed his return would not be as quick as she'd like. She considered finishing herself off while she waited. She'd been so close to coming when Karrde had withdrawn his very talented tongue from her.

She decided it would be more fun to make him start all over again.

* * *

Karrde flicked off his comlink and wondered what sort of punishment Shada had in store for him. Hopefully, it would be the fun kind.

He knew Shada understood duty and wasn't the kind to flounce away because he had to take a call. She wouldn't have hesitated to answer her own comlink.

He dropped his comlink in his robe pocket, before refilling their previously abandoned brandy glasses and bringing them back into the bedroom.

"Trouble?" Shada asked as soon as he entered, apparently prepared for the evening to be cut short if necessary.

He paused for a moment taking in the sight of her looking lusciously disheveled and relaxed in his bed. He did like seeing her like that.

"No, it's been resolved," he said handing her the glass as she sat up in the bed. "I apologize for the interruption but it was necessary."

"I understand." She gave him a wicked smile over the rim of her glass. "You'll just have to start over."

He sat beside her on the bed, his back against the headboard. "With the greatest of pleasure." He leaned close to her, saying in a low tone, "I love the way you taste."

He saw her bare skin flush a bit with his words, but she didn't look away from him. Her lips just quirked into a seductive smile.

It hadn't been like this between them in the beginning. She had at first been uncomfortable with such intimacy. "Shada, may I ask you something?" he asked as a sudden thought struck him.

She took a drink of her brandy. "Depends on what it is."

"Why were you so nervous that first time? Did you get the impression I had some bizarre predilections?"

"Well, I was led to believe that you didn't have any predilections at all, but it seems that rumor was unfounded." She slipped a hand under his robe, sliding it up his bare thigh, teasing him. "But you did have one predilection that I did find a bit bizarre."

"What was that?" He couldn't imagine what she found strange. They hadn't done anything particularly unusual that first time.

Her expression turned thoughtful and she withdrew her hand, glancing at him almost shyly. "The respect and courtesy you treated me with. Like I wasn't just some woman you picked up in a bar to slake you lust with."

"You weren't," he replied automatically. The moment it was out of his mouth he knew he probably shouldn't have said it, but she didn't look like she entirely believed him anyway.

"Yes, well, I wasn't used to that and didn't know what to expect from you, what your game was. It made me nervous, but now I'm used to you making me feel like some fine lady."

"I treat you how you deserve to be treated. You are a fine lady. One of the finest of my acquaintance."

"I'm not," she protested, bitterness coloring her voice. "I've done horrible things in my life. I'm a killer. I'm-"

"You're a warrior, Shada," he cut her off. "A survivor. That's nothing to be ashamed of." It made him angry to think this magnificent woman thought so little of herself. "Those other men were utter fools if they took you as anything other than the finest of ladies." He wondered if she was ever with other men now. The thought made him feel strangely jealous, even though he had occasionally been with other women between the times he ran into her. They had made no promises to each other, so he shouldn't feel that way. "Not withstanding this between us, there are few beings I hold in higher respect. Why did you think I was interested in you in the first place?"

"I always thought it was a bit of petty revenge at Mazzic for believing what Thrawn told him about you."

Karrde shook his head. "No, you fascinated me. Ever since I met you on Trogan." He'd even thought to offer her a job when things calmed down following the defeat of Thrawn. However, while doing his research on her he had discovered that Shada was a Mistryl Shadow Guard and that Mazzic was likely her assignment along with her employer. Even if he could have lured her away from Mazzic, Karrde did not want someone with such divided loyalties in his organization.

Shada looked down at the glass in her hands. "I went with you because I wanted to teach Mazzic a lesson." She looked back up at him with apprehension.

"I know," he replied without censure. "I knew you were angry at Mazzic that night and that it might be the only chance I'd get to pry you from his side so I could get what I wanted."

She laughed a little at that. "So we both got what we wanted that night. Why did you approach me again on Rhinal? Why are we still doing this years later?"

"I'm still fascinated with you. Are you still trying to teach Mazzic a lesson?"

"No." She smiled, a touch mysteriously. "These nights are a nice respite from duty."

"Sometimes more than others," he smiled wryly, taking the empty glass from her hand and setting both their glasses down on the nightstand.

"Speaking of which…" She reached for the sash of his robe. "You have some amends to make."

TBC


	9. One Corellian Spumakas

3 Months Later

* * *

Shada and Mirax Terrik Horn had been chatting of inconsequential things as the crew loaded the cargo Mirax had brokered onto the _Distant Rainbow_. Mazzic had already headed off with Booster for a drink.

They paused in their conversation as one of the crewmen approached with a small crate. "Shada, this one's marked for you not Mazzic."

"Huh. That's strange." She took it from him and looked at the label. Booster operated something of an underground mail service on the _Errant Venture_. Fringers such as smugglers normally didn't like to broadcast the location of their bases, but they all stopped off at the _Errant Venture_ at one point or another, so it had become convenient to drop off point.

"Excuse me a second," Mirax said and wandered up the cargo ramp, gracefully giving Shada a chance to open the package in relative privacy.

Shada went off to the side and sat on one of the larger cargo crates. She knew Booster's people scanned all packages left for explosives, so she doubted it was a bomb. She broke the seal and opened the crate. Inside carefully packed in foam was a small sculpture of a Corellian Spumakas carved of some kind of black stone with eyes inlaid with topaz. It was obviously an antique, the edges a little worn with age. There was no card or note but she knew exactly who it was from.

Shada sat there lost in thought, trying to fathom what in the worlds Karrde had meant by this.

"Oh, that's lovely."

She looked up sharply seeing Mirax approach her again.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" she replied forcing a nonchalant tone.

"May I see it?"

"Sure," Shada handed it over. Mirax often dealt in exotics and antiques. Maybe she could offer some insight.

"I haven't seen one of these in ages." Mirax held it up, examining it closely. "Let alone one in such good condition outside of a museum. Where did you get it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A- ah- friend sent it to me. He tried to persuade me to get a spumakas a while ago. A live one that is. I guess this is his idea of a joke." That was certainly a possibility. It seemed in fitting with Karrde's often peculiar sense of humor.

"Expensive joke." Mirax handed it back.

Shada held it up and stared into the sculpture's topaz eyes. "What is it exactly? I mean other than the obvious."

"It's an idol. An animal form of one of the ancient Corellian gods. This is the goddess of luck. If you ever want to sell it let me know."

"Is it worth that much?"

"Oh, yeah. Your friend must really _like_ you." Mirax gave her a teasing wink.

"It's nothing like that," Shada replied hastily.

The other woman shrugged. "Still, it's a very nice gift."

Shada didn't know if 'nice' is the word she would use. More like 'perplexing'.

TBC


	10. One Frozen Night

**One Frozen Night**

* * *

_4 Months later_

* * *

Shada wore a coat of luxurious silvery fur. Mazzic had won it in a sabacc game while ago when his opponent had run out of funds. She thought Mazzic had contemplated keeping it for himself, but it was really far too ridiculous coat for him to seriously wear. So he had given it to her, saying that it would indicate he kept the woman who was supposed to be his mistress in style. She wasn't sure it was exactly stylish, but it was ostentatious and she couldn't deny it was warm in this snowy landscape.

"Karrde sure knows how to pick his bases," Mazzic said as they got out of the snowspeeder that had been sent to pick them up at the landing area.

The deep hood of her coat prevented her from glancing to the side, instead she had to turn her body to see an equally bundled up, though less furry, Mazzic beside her.

"Perhaps you could learn something from him," she told him. Mazzic's bases tended to be backwater holes in the wall, nothing like the abandoned snow resort Karrde had apparently taken over for the time being. He seemed to have a penchant for the dramatic. She remembered the ancient fortress that had once been his base on Hijarna.

They followed the path to what was once the main lodge of the resort. Slightly off to the side of the main entrance, the snow was stained in several places with blood and imprints left where bodies had fallen. They both instinctively drew blasters. The doors opened and Karrde walked out on the veranda.

"You won't need those," he told them. "Please come in and warm yourselves."

"So what's this about?" Mazzic waved his blaster at the bloodstains.

"A reminder of how betrayal is handled in this organization."

"I understand I might need to make a similar display," Mazzic said referring to the vague summons he'd received from Karrde. He holstering his blaster and motioned to Shada to put hers away too.

"We'll discuss it after dinner. You've arrived just in time for our afternoon meal."

Shada climbed the steps and looked up into Karrde's face. It was stony without a trace of the usual sardonic humor, his body tensed with controlled anger. He offered her a tight smile.

"I hope dinner's hot," Mazzic said coming up behind her. "This place is as bad as Hoth."

Karrde led them into the foyer. "I regret the necessity of having you come here, but I thought this news was best delivered personally."

"No problem. I appreciate the heads up."

The door shut behind them and they began shedding the layers of their snow gear. Shada took off her gloves and began unfastening her coat. No matter what mood Karrde was in, he was still the perfect host and pulled the coat from her shoulders. "Thank you," she said glancing at him over her shoulder.

"You're welcome."

* * *

After dinner, Karrde and Mazzic closeted themselves away to discuss the information Karrde had uncovered about some of Mazzic's associates stealing from the organization. When Karrde had interrogated those that had betrayed his own organization he had apparently learned that the scheme extended through several other smuggling groups including Mazzic's.

Shada retired to the common room with the others after dinner. They were a much more subdued lot than she was used to. Karrde's organization was a close knit group despite its size and the betrayals had hit them hard. She played a game of dejarik with Aves, easily beating him. Aves was doing his best to entertain their guest, but his heart really wasn't in it. She decided to put them all out of their misery. "It's been a long day. If you'll excuse me I think I'll retire for the evening."

Mara Jade immediately stood. "I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you."

They walked in silence up the rather rustic staircase to the top floor and down a long corridor.

To her surprise Mara followed her into the room and closed the door behind her.

Shada raised a questioning eyebrow. "Mara?"

"Karrde won't ask you to spend the night with him tonight."

Shada turned away making a show of surveying the room. "Thank you for the notice." She tried to keep the irritation out of her voice but it was difficult. She hadn't been expecting to spend the night with Karrde. They were here on business after all, not to mention on his base surrounded by his people. She understood the unspoken rules of their relationship quite well. She didn't need him to send a lackey to tell her presence in his bed wasn't wanted.

"He won't ask, but you should go to him anyway," Mara continued.

"I don't go where I'm not wanted." Shada turned back to the other woman and glared at her.

"He wants you. Trust me." A little smirk twisted her lips. "He's just intent on punishing himself."

"That's none of my concern."

Mara looked at her as if she didn't believe her. "There's a balcony that goes all the way around the top floor." She pointed to a door set between the large windows making up one wall of the room. "That's the best way to access his room without being seen. It's on the opposite of the building."

"Is coordinating Karrde's liaisons part of your job?" Shada asked irritably, feeling like she was being maneuvered and she didn't like it.

"No, he normally does that well enough on his own. However, it is part of my job to prevent him from making mistakes."

"And having no one to warm his bed on this frozen planet is a mistake?"

"He normally sleeps alone, so, no, not really. But it would be a mistake if he continued on in this dark mood. It's affecting morale. Maybe you can clear his head."

"That's not how this thing between us works," Shada protested.

"Maybe it should." Mara glanced at her chrono. "Give him at least an hour. He should be done briefing Mazzic by then."

* * *

Shada sat on the edge of her bed in the room they'd assigned her. It was a very nice room. Karrde never scrimped when it came to hospitality.

She hated that she was in a quandary. She didn't owe Karrde anything. She wondered for a moment if Mara had used some sort of Jedi mind trick on her. But if she had then Shada wouldn't be sitting here debating what to do. Shada abruptly stood and stripped off her quilted jumpsuit and undergarments. She doubted that Karrde would just fall into bed with her if he was in such a mood as Mara described. She pulled the zenji needles out of her hair and shook her hair out. After that she pulled her snowboots back on and slipped into her fur coat, pulling it tightly about her.

She went through the door onto the balcony. It had started to snow a bit again. She walked silently to the other side of the building, She rounded a corner and was surprised to see Karrde sitting in a chair against the wall with a steaming mug in his hand. He had on a heavy padded tunic, which still seemed inadequate in this cold. He should have had a coat on as well. "Aren't you cold?"

He glanced up at her seemingly unsurprised by her sudden appearance and took a long sip from his mug. "Always," he said, bitterness coloring his voice. "I thought you knew that."

She moved closer to him, "Let me warm you."

"Shada," he said in a warning voice. "I'm not sure this is a good idea tonight."

She ignored him and sat down across his lap. He didn't try to dislodge her. "May I kiss you?" she asked.

There was a long moment as he studied her, his face still hard, and she thought he was going to refuse her. Eventually, he said, "Yes."

She leaned down and met his cold lips. She absently heard the mug he had been holding clatter to the floor a moment before she felt his hands in her hair holding her still as he thoroughly explored her mouth. His mouth was warm on hers and tasted of the caf and whiskey he'd been drinking.

She gasped when his cold hands found the bare skin beneath her coat. "Shada," he groaned in her ear. "You're going to kill me."

"I hope not. I've got plans for you."

The chill from the air and his cool hands caused her nipples harden and he dipped his head slightly drawing one into his warm mouth. Shada groaned at the sensation and her hands slid into his hair.

She tried to guide his head to where she wanted, but he stopped and pulled away, his hands going around her wrists, stilling her hands. She looked down at him curious. "Don't fight me tonight, Shada," he said quietly. "Let me have my way with you for once."

She studied him for a long time, but his expression was impenetrable. Finally, she nodded. "If you do anything I don't like, I'll kill you."

He smiled slightly. "I know." She thought her threat might have aroused him even further.

He pulled her hands behind her back, then firmly grasped her wrists together with one hand holding her in place. She could have easily broken free but she didn't try. His other hand reached up tangling in her hair drawing her down to his mouth. The kiss was long and hard and more possessive than any between them before. When she eventually tried to pull back for breath, he would let her, his hand tightening in her hair. She almost felt lightheaded as the kiss continued. Her first instinct was to push away fighting, but she forced herself to relax. He released her hair and trailed kisses to her ear. "Good," he whispered roughly. An involuntary shiver ran through her that had nothing to do with the cold. "Very good."

His mouth was hot on her cool exposed skin as he made his was down to her breasts again.

* * *

Karrde lost track of how long it had been since Shada had come to him. It felt at once an eternity and a moment. But the deep cold finally penetrated his aroused and heated body and he knew they needed to move this indoors. He slipped an arm under her legs holding her close to his chest as he stood.

He carried her into the warmth of his bedroom. He lay her down gently on his bed.

She was a vision he'd never forget lying there looking like some sort of wintery warrior goddess. Half revealed and half concealed by the fur of her coat. Her skin pale, but her lips and nipples swollen and rosy from his mouth. She lay there passively waiting for him, her eyes dark with desire and her breathing ragged. She held out a hand to him, beckoning him to her. Unable to resist, he joined her on the bed he peeled the coat from her warm body.

She was his completely for the night.

* * *

Karrde's hands had not left her body since he had slid his cold hands beneath her coat.

It was near dawn now and his fingers were lightly stroking the skin of her back. Her skin almost felt raw from the sensation overload, But she didn't move his hand or shift away from his touch. She had promised him complete control tonight.

It had been difficult at first. She'd never submitted to any man like this before. Not even to him. She'd always seen such submission as weakness. She had no idea it could be so freeing. There was a strange sort of relief to not have to think and not have to be responsible. To put her trust in him and just let him give her what she needed. And he had. Things she didn't even know she needed.

It was oddly like her time in Mistyl training when she had unquestionably followed instructions and had felt safe and not hungry for the first time in her life. Although the Eleven and her Mistryl sisters would more than disapprove of her allowing a man to so dominate her sexually, probably more than anything else about her recurring liaisons with Karrde. They might have understood her need for the occasional sexual release, but not putting such trust in any man.

Karrde's hand traveled up her back and sank into her hair, raking it away from her shoulders and neck. He kissed his way across the newly exposed area, his beard rasping across her skin. "I see your brain is working again," his deep voice rumbled in her ear. "Am I to meet my death?"

She rolled over and looked up at him. His eyes were cautious but his face was relaxed, no longer stony and hard. "No."

He studied her for a long time. His hand trailed down her bare arm his long fingers circled her wrist gently. "Did you like it?"

He had made her come so many times that night that she had lost count. But having an orgasm didn't necessarily mean that one liked how it had been achieved.

She felt her cheeks redden because she _had_ liked it and she was embarrassed that she had liked to be restrained by him. "Yes," she whispered. "But don't expect this every time."

He smiled a bit and she could see the relief in his eyes. He brought her hand to his lips. "Thank you for your trust."

She couldn't help but inquire, "Would you trust me as much if I asked?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

An odd emotion lurched in her chest and she knew they were on dangerous ground. They were in danger of becoming entangled. Something neither could afford.

She sat up in the bed and looked around for her coat and boots. "I should go."

"Of course."

She pulled her boots on and when she stood he wrapped that ridiculous fur coat around her. He held her close for a moment. "Thank you, Shada." He pressed one last kiss to her cheek. "You are a treasure."

Shada couldn't help but think that had been an odd thing to have said to her. She knew that she would spend many a moment trying to puzzle out what he meant.

TBC


End file.
